cambio de sexo
by the black cat and the jocker
Summary: Summary: Los straw hats luego de una gran tormenta en la cual tienen problemas con su capitán, deciden dirigir al going merry a una isla, en la cual las vidas de varios personajes puede ser alterada...INCLUYENDO EL CUERPO DE SU SENCHOW...¡¿Luffy se transformo en una mujer!, ¿que pensará luffy?, ¿que pensaran los nakamas de Luffy?, ¿Zoro cambiará lo que siente? descubranlo :D


**N/A: Subimasen no me aguantaba para escribir algo de one piece TnT necesitaba plasmar mi idea en este fic, espero que les guste**

**Declimer: one piece y sus personajes nop me pertenecen le perenecen a Oda, que por sierto tiene un ingenio genial para poder haber creado a un luffy aniñado y Kawaii, a un zoro que se pierde en cualquier sitio y de la manera más insolita y a todos esos personajes que son geniales a su manera**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Día tranquilo?**

Era un día casi tranquilo si no fuera por la tormenta que se hacercaba al going merry todos estaban alerta y preparando al barco para la tormenta

-Luffy encargate de las velas...Zoro ayudalo, Sanji encargate del timon -decia Nami mirando las nuves

-Haiiii Namii-swaaan~ -canturreaba Sanji con corazones saliendo por su ojo y boca

-Por que Sanji siempre hace eso? -pregunto curioso el siempre inocente luffy que estaban trepando el mastil hacia las velas

-Lo hace porque es un cocinero pervertido -dijo Zoro con cara de asco mirando al cocinero que bailaba alrededor de Nami, siempre le había caido muy mal ese cocinero por su forma de caer rendido ante las mujeres

-Aaa -dijo luffy aun confundido pero siguieron con sus tareas

-Usopp encargate de sugetar el cañon para que no se mueva, Chopper entra que es peligroso para ti estar con esta tormenta -dijo finalizando las ordenes Nami

La tormenta llegó y era muy fuerte tanto que a Luffy se le salió bolando su sombrero, lo cual tuvo que ir a buscarlo pero no pudo alcanzarlo con su brazo así que se lanzó, lo malo era que la lluvia lo había devilitado y estaba callendo al agua, la tripulación de Luffy se alertó, Zoro al ver que su capitan caia sin remedio al agua fue en su busqueda

La tormenta luego de horas pasó y todos quedaron exaustos, ya que fue dificil sacar a Zoro y Luffy del agua ya que el cuerpo de Luffy se había paralizado y había quedado inconciente, ahora estaban todos tratrando de hacer reaccionar a su capitan que había tragado demasiada agua, todos estaban preocupados, Robin que hasta ese momento estaba callada sugirio lo más ovio

-Tal vez tengamos que anclar en alguna isla ya que sería muy peligroso si seguimos en este estado

Todos asintieron, el único que no se molestó en mirarla fue Zoro que miraba a su capitan preocupado, cuando decidió envarcarse con Luffy no confiaba mucho en su capitan pero pasado unos días se dio cuenta que lo quería como a su capitan, luego lo quiso como un hermano, por eso siempre se lanzaba primero al agua cuando Luffy se caia y hacian muchas cosas juntos, porque eran los mejores amigos y casi hermanos, Zoro salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio que algo se movía...era Luffy que estaba alargando su brazo hacia...La cosina...si luffy había despertado

-!Maldito seas Luffy ni siquiera cuando estas desmayado puedes controlar tu hambre¡ -gritaba Sanji desde la cocina, a lo que Zoro sonrió, solo su senchow podía hacer lo que el quería...sacar de sus casillas al cocinero pervertido

-Luffy estas bien? -preguntó Zoro a un adormilado Luffy

-Z-Zoro creo que si -dijo el chico tratando de incorporarse y viendo que su brazo hacia exactamente lo que su cuerpo pedía...carne...su brazo volvió a su dueño con una gran pieza de carne

-Veo que nunca vas a cambiar senchow -dijo Zoro con una gotita

-Teia mulla amble -dijo el chico con la boca llena y con más energía dandole una sonrisa tipica de el

-bueno sera mejor que desemarquemos para reabastecer lo que te haz comido en estos dos dias

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE dos días, eso serían...-se puso a contar Luffy hasta que salto su respuesta- 10 COMIDAS -se quejaba el chico de goma

-Aveses me pregunto si no tendras una solitaria en tu estomago -dijo el espadachin viendo que no importaba cuanto comiera nunca engordaba... y más aun nunca se llenaba, por tal coentario Luffy lo miro con un puchero lo que hizo que Zoro sonriera, solo Luffy podía hacerlo sonreir sin esfuerzo

Desembarcaron en una isla, chopper y robin se quedaron a cuidaban el barco, el resto del grupo bajaro a recorrer y reabastecer el barco, lo que no sabían era que había un pequeño problema...ERA UNA ISLA DE PIRATAS, y su lider tenia un poder especial

**N/A:Bueno lo dejo por aca diganme si les gusta, si les parece que cambie algo o simplemente diganme si quieren que siga y si ustedes quieren pongo un poco de yaoi o algo así Ya Ne**


End file.
